


Bait and Switch

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Glory Hole, M/M, Peter Parker is a Brat, Pregnancy Risk, Stealthing, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, bait and switch, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter approaches a woman whose backside is hanging out of a body-sized glory hole. Tony stands to the side, smirking.“Is that you, Tony?”“Yes, it’s me.” Tony says airily. “But remember, you need to be quiet, doll.”





	Bait and Switch

Peter approaches a woman whose backside is hanging out of a body-sized glory hole. Tony stands to the side, smirking.

“Is that you, Tony?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Tony says airily. “But remember, you need to be quiet, doll.”

Peter steps between the woman’s legs when Tony prompts him to, and pulls down his pants and underwear. He is already hard, stroking himself in front of the heat of her entrance.

“I’m putting a condom on, now.” Tony says, peeling open the wrapper and rolling it down Peter’s length. “Are you ready?”

Complying with Tony’s request for silence, the woman simply spreads her legs and pokes her butt out further to indicate that she is ready.

Peter carefully presses himself inside, biting his lip at the hot pressure. He disappears inside her, and releases a silent breath when he bottoms out.

“I’m going to move now.” Tony says, more to Peter than the woman waiting.

Peter nods, grabbing her by the hips for leverage as he starts to move. He presses his forehead to the wall, staring down at himself as he fucks this woman who thinks he’s Tony Stark. He wonders if she would be disappointed.

Based strictly on the noises filtering through the thin wall as Peter picks up speed, he thinks maybe not. Or maybe she’s faking. He doesn’t really care, honestly, as he focuses on the jiggle of her ass with each of his thrusts.

The sound of skin on skin is the only sound to be heard for a few minutes, Tony leaned against the wall and watching his protégé move with little skill and loads of enthusiasm. When he notices Peter’s thrusts becoming sloppy, Tony steps in closer, looking at Peter as he says, “I need to slow down, it’s too good.”

Peter is startled out of his pre-orgasm haze, sending Tony and agitated glare. He slows down anyway, eventually pulling out entirely when the imminent threat of climax only becomes more serious.

While Peter collects himself, Tony pacifies the void left behind with his fingers. “So wet for me, fuck.”

When Peter is ready to go again, he pushes in with little finesse and resumes his original break-neck pace. He doesn’t last as long as the first time, only making it a couple minutes before he has to slow down. He skates the edge for as long as possible, not wanting to leave the pleasant warmth. Then he has an idea, an impish smile spreading over his face. He keeps going for as long as he can, pulling out at the very last second.

Peter watches his cock bob helplessly in front of the pussy he has been fucking, breathing heavily and trying to be quiet. Peter looks at Tony and then back to himself, sliding the condom off carefully to make sure it doesn’t snap at the end.

Tony’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline when Peter slips back inside, slamming in and out and making it clear he won’t be stopping. “I’m about to come, doll.” Tony steps behind Peter and hastily covers his mouth when he makes an abrupt sound of his upcoming release, and he whispers harshly in his ear, “You better pull out.”

Peter doesn’t respond, simply chasing his orgasm down the warm depths of this woman’s hole. The muscles in his stomach clench around the mounting pressure, and he has a hard time not crying out under Tony’s palm.

“Parker.” Tony hisses, just in time for Peter’s hips stutter as he jams himself deep inside to finish. Peter’s body goes rigid, his nails digging into the flesh of the woman’s thighs.

Peter sighs loudly through his nose, the feeling of his release crowding his head inside of the woman’s pussy almost enough to have him getting hard again. Instead he pulls away, his softening cock falling heavily between his legs, and leans back into Tony.

Tony is momentarily struck speechless, staring in annoyance over Peter’s shoulder as white fluid comes dripping out of where it was deposited.

“Did you come in me?”

“No.” Tony says as casually as he can, hoping that the slight uptick in his tone is taken as a consequence of having just climaxed. “You’re just so wet for me, you’re dripping.”

Peter leans lazily against the wall when Tony walks to a nearby table to grab a towel. He watches Tony wipe carefully at her pussy, tossing it to the side when he deems it clean enough.

“If you will roll onto your back,” Tony says as he makes his way to his knees. “I will finish you.” Tony looks at Peter as he speaks, his tone equal parts flirty and shame inducing. “I wouldn’t dream of only pleasing myself.”

Peter smiles flagrantly, shrugging his shoulders. He finally shows the pair of legs protruding from the wall some attention again when they switch positions, interested to watch Tony work.

Tony rolls his eyes at Peter’s behavior, wrapping his arms around warm thighs and lathing his tongue through the mess of fluids. As he pushes his fingers into her entrance, feeling more of Peter’s come dribble down the back of his hand, Tony thinks of all the ways he can properly teach Peter a lesson about courteous sex practices.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like dub/non-con very much, but this idea has been plaguing me for months. So. Here it is.


End file.
